deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omni-King
Omni-King (a.k.a. Zen-Oh) is a mysterious character from the anime series, Dragon Ball Super. He is the ruler and overseer of all 12 universes. Appointing Gods of Destruction such as Beerus and Champa in order to maintain the balance of his world. He is currently the most powerful character in the entire Dragon Ball franchise. Due to his massive strength, and the fact that he can wipe out anything or anyone out of existence (even immortals like Zamasu), he his greatly feared by all who know of him. And because of this, Zen-Oh is usually extremely bored and lonely. Zeno conducted a tournament between 8 of the 12 remaining universes. Universes 1,5,8, and 12 were spared due to high mortal levels. 12 had the strongest god. However, all were brought back due to Android 17 not making a selfish wish where Zeno would erase universe 7 as well, due to them all being selfish universes. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Zen-oh VS Alien X * Bill Cipher vs Omni-King * Chuck Norris vs Omni King (Abandoned) * Kirby vs Zen'o Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: * Losses: * Draws: Possible Opponents * Acnologia (Fairy Tail) * Alduin (Skyrim) * All For One (My Hero Academia) * Anti-Monitor * Anti-Spiral * Arceus * Archie Sonic * Bass.EXE * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Chara * Cosmic Armor Superman * Dark Kahn * Darkrai * Darkseid * Dio Brando * Doctor Manhattan * Doctor Strange * Dormammu * Enrico Pucci * Flowey * Franklin Richards * Griffith * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Majora (Legend of Zelda) * Mario * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Medaka Kurokami * MegaMan.EXE * Meruem * Misogi Kumagawa * Okuyasu Nijimura * Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) * Rohan Kishibe * Sailor Galaxia * Sailor Moon * Sans * Simon Belmont (Castlevania) * Simon the Digger * Solaris * Sonic the Hedgehog * Spawn * SpongeBob SquarePants * Steve (Minecraft) * Superman * Oscar * Thanos History The Omni-King's origins are ambivalent as of now. It is implied that he is some sort of supreme deity. Being described as "the one who stands on top of all 12 universes" and it was stated by Whis that there is no one greater than him. Within his tiny hands hold the power to destroy anything foolish enough to stand in his way. Be it opponents, evildoers or even entire universes. According to Beerus, the Omni-King doesn't fight, however he has shown a keen interest in watching others do so. Such as when he was originally came to the Universal Tournament in concern of Gods violating their duties, but was then sidetracked by Goku's bout with Hit. A match that Omni-King heavily enjoyed, vouching for a competition like it which would include warriors from many other universes as well. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities Not much is known about Omni-King's abilities as of now, but given the mortified reaction that Beerus and Champa had within his presence, it can be assumed he is a tremendously powerful being. It has been stated by Beerus and Whis that if he so desired, the Omni-King could easily erase all 12 universes from existence, or anything for that matter. However, he seems unable to easily see characters as fast as Dyspo, being impressed by his speed. Weapons and Equipment * Zen-Oh Button: A mysterious transportation device that allows him to instantly travel to anywhere in the multiverse. Or can allow anyone in the multiverse to teleport to him. Goku is currently in possession of this item however. Feats and Strengths * Destroyed 6 universes out of anger, resulting the current 12 universe cosmology DBS began with. * He and his future counterpart effortlessly wiped out Universe 9, 10, 2, 6, 4, and 3 in seconds. * Completely erased Zamasu; who is both immortal and a literal living universe. * Erased all of existence in future Trunks' timeline (in the dub) * Erased Frost instantly. * It has been stated by Whis that Zen-Oh can completely erase anybody or anything in any quantity that he pleases. * He can make even the Gods of Destruction completely petrified by his presence. And they themselves are believed to be on a Universal to Multi-Universal threat level. * Stated by Shin that no matter who it is, no one can ever beat Zeno. * Easily kept up with the MUI Goku vs Jiren fight Faults and Weaknesses * Although he's currently the most powerful character in the Dragon Ball series, Zen-Oh isn't exactly the fastest, as shown when he was unable to see Dyspo at the speed he was moving at during his fight with Hit. However he was later capable of keeping up with people faster than Base Dyspo, such as Golden Frieza, UI Goku and Jiren, making his reaction speeds a bit inconsistent. He also couldn't keep up with Super Speed Dyspo and in the manga couldn't keep up with the Gods of Destruction. So overall while his exact speed varies, he's shown multiple times to be slower than other characters despite his unmatched power. * Has the mentality of a child, not caring about Goku acting carefree with him, as well as acting as if the tournament of power was a tv show for him (it technically is to us). * Lacks martial arts skill and technique due to never needing any to beat his opponents. * Omni-King's combat abilities and limitations have yet to be shown. Gallery File:Bow-0.jpg|The Gods of Creation and Destruction bowing before him. File:King-0.jpg|Omni-King being attended by his servants. File:Polite.jpg|Omni-King shaking the hand of Son Goku. zeno sama future.jpg|Omni-King's Future Timeline Counterpart. erase .jpg|Omni-King using his erase technique on Zamasu. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Multiversal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Neutral Combatants